This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Conventional imaging devices use multi-lens assemblies that provide a flat focal plane. These multi-lens assemblies enable use of planar image devices, such as a silicon chip having an integrated array of light-sensitive photodetectors. These conventional imaging devices, however, have various limitations, such as poor resolution at edges of the flat focal plane and a need for highly precise lens alignment in the assembly. The dimensions of the multi-lens assemblies also result in a compromise between image quality and thickness of computing devices that have the imaging device, such as mobile phones, smaller cameras, and computing spectacles. In effect, multi-lens assemblies limit how thin or small a device can be when high-quality imaging is desired.
In contrast, monocentric lenses are capable of providing higher optical resolution across a wide field of view, often at smaller sizes and costs that multi-lens assemblies. Monocentric lenses, however, produce a curved focal surface rather than the flat focal plane common to multi-lens assemblies. Because of this, high-quality and low-cost planar computing and sensing chips cannot readily be used with monocentric lenses.